Madness in Love
by A-Karana
Summary: Written for the JJBabyficathon: Luke experiences a new kind of crazyness with Lorelai: A pregnant Lorelai


**This was written for the JJ-Babyficathon 2007 for ProFfeSser**

**The request was:**

**Where:** Stars Hollow  
**When:** Season 4 or 5  
**What:** "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness"  
**No thanks**: Logan, Taylor  
**Yes please**: Luke's eyes, Lorelai's nose, and the most brilliant smile  
**Rating:** K+ or T

**Laura, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Madness in love**

Luke knew crazy people by heart. I mean, he had lived all his life in a small town surrounded by nut-cases names Kirk, Taylor or Miss Patty. But the craziest from all of them he had married. He could predict her quips, her ways to play him and even the serious moments. He knew her so well, that sometimes he thought he was just as crazy.

Now I know you are going to argue with me that Kirk is way crazier than Lorelai ever was and Luke would have done that too. Before. Before before. Before a time where she completely lost it. A time where he thought he had to kill her with his bare hands, but stared at her in awe at the same time. Before she had thrown out nearly all their belongings. Before she slapped him with a teddy bear. Before she painted all the walls orange. Before she got pregnant.

When Luke had met her for the first time he knew right away that she was…. Let's call it special. No normal person would follow the proprietor of a business around for nearly an hour, begging for coffee, babbling without an end in sight and yelling in triumph when she finally got what she wanted.

She was special in so many ways that Luke could never sum them up and if he had to describe her he would lack the words. She wasn't really crazy, but she was really beautiful. She wasn't really annoying, but she could really talk a lot. Put emphasize on the "really"s and there you have it.

Her craziness had always consisted of weird food, lots and lots of coffee and weird movie references to every day and night-time. But the moment that strip had turned pink her craziness had turned to madness.

_It had been a Monday, he remembered, because she had burst into the diner just when his bread guy had delivered a new shipment._

_She had run past him and up the stairs and he hadn't been sure for a second if he had just imagined it, or if she had really run past him._

_He took a minute to finish things with the delivery and then walked up the stairs, wondering why she had left the door ajar._

_But not only the door to his apartment had been open, but also the bathroom door, through which she had appeared a second later, she had rushed out of the room, brushing past him, swirling around and pointing her index finger in his face, daggers shooting from her eyes and her face red with anger._

"_You!" she yelled and stabbed her finger in the air in front of his face and Luke took a step back without thinking about it. She opened her mouth several more times and finally another _

"_You!" escaped even louder. Luke felt the urge to laugh, but didn't dare when he saw how angry she was._

"_What?" he asked instead and took a step towards her again, so that the safe distance he had brought between them vanished again._

"_This is all your fault", she said._

"_What's all my fault? Lorelai, I have no idea what you are talking about!" he said and sounded a bit desperate, worried now about what she got so worked up._

"_You showing up like that at my doorstep, when I was completely unprepared. I just wanted to watch a movie, all by myself and sulk and wallow because you had left me because it was all too much. And what's this now? This is so way too much that we need a new word for it!"_

_She rambled and paced the floor in front of his kitchen table, against which he was leaning now._

"_And then you show up, kiss me senseless, carry me to bed and have your way with me" she went on, but he interrupted her at this point._

"_I didn't hear you complaining!" he said, but regretted it a second later._

"_Oh don't be smart now! It's your fault! You kissed me and made me dizzy, you were the reason I couldn't think straight anymore, because I had missed you so much those horrible four weeks we were apart. It was your responsibility to think that night. You should have been prepared, because you came over and kissed me" she yelled._

"_Lorelai, calm down and tell me what's wrong", he tried, but didn't step towards her._

"_I can't calm down! You should have brought a condom that night and used it! You… you" at that point her voice cracked and she tried to hold back the tears._

"_What are you saying?" Luke asked, although the uneasy feeling in his stomach was already knowing what she was going to tell him._

"_I'm pregnant Luke", she sniffed._

"_What? How?" he asked _

"_Pill pause. You shoot you score", she shrugged and wiped the tear away which had left her eye._

"_Wha…" Luke couldn't think anymore. She had dropped this bomb into his lap and he wasn't able to react anymore. He stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth hung open._

_Lorelai stared back, anger still apparent in her features, although defeat was present as well. She had no idea how to handle this situation and therefore she blamed him, made him the bad guy, what didn't change anything though._

"_Lorel…" Luke started and stepped towards her when he snapped out of his daze, but she held her hands up and took a step back._

"_No! It's your fault! Fix this!" she yelled at him and then fled out of his apartment._

Fix this? Fix this? She had been pregnant for heavens sake, how could anyone "fix this"?

Luke had been so shocked that he had sat in his cave above the diner for hours, contemplating the situation. Lorelai had been so upset that at first it hadn't occurred to him that he could be happy about this, but then, the longer he had thought about it, the more he had seen this as an opportunity for them. A really good opportunity.

The second he had kissed her for the first time he had known that this was it for him. Hell, he had known it years before that.

After three hours Luke had moved for the first time, had grabbed his keys, rushed through the diner, under the prying eyes of the inhabitants of Stars Hollow and had gone to Lorelai's house.

He had entered without knocking, he knew the door was always open, and found her on the couch in the living-room, watching a movie.

"_I don't wanna talk about it" Lorelai said, her eyes never leaving the screen._

"_You don't wanna…" Luke stuttered, taken aback anew. _

"_No. Just go", she shrugged and made a movement with her hand towards the door._

"_Okay, that's it!" Luke yelled suddenly and Lorelai was so surprised she nearly fell of the couch._

"_You think you can come to me, yell at me, tell me you're pregnant and then leave again? Oh no!" Luke ranted and it was his turn to pace now._

"_I know I came here and it got a little… whatever you want to call it But I can't remember you telling me that you were on a pill pause or saying something about needing a…. protection! You didn't say anything and you can't blame this on me. And I certainly can't fix this, especially because I don't know what's there to fix.. You're pregnant, we're having a baby and I wouldn't change a damn thing about that if I could!" he yelled and then looked at her out of breath._

"_So what, you wanna tell me that you're happy and you're not gonna leave me?!" she yelled back. Every breath was knocked out of his lungs when he understood that she thought he would leave her and wouldn't be happy. His anger diminished and he sat down beside her, taking her hands in his._

"_You are absolutely crazy. Of course I am happy! I will be there Lorelai, all the way and I can't wait to meet our baby", he told her and the next second she launched herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder._

Of course he had been happy. But if he would have known what would come the next nine months he might have been a little less ecstatic.

"_Lukas Danes!" Lorelai yelled when she came through the diner door._

"_Lorelai…" he said with a warning tone in his voice._

"_Don't "indoor voice"- me! I am mad enough at you!" she said._

"_Morning sickness again?" he asked, because they had had the same conversation for about a month now. Since she was two months along she threw up every morning._

"_Yes and your fault", she pouted and sat down on a chair._

"_Of course, who else could you blame?" he replied sarcastically._

"_Well, I guess nobody cause you're the one who knocked me up", she said and caused him to roll his eyes and then kiss her hello._

"_Coffee?" she asked when he pulled back._

"_No way. You're not getting any coffee", he told her and shook his head._

"_Well, then I am gonna get some at the Inn", she shrugged and grinned._

"_Oh no. I told Sookie and the rest of the staff not to give you coffee. No coffee for you!" he emphasized with a sly smile on his face. Her smile left her face within seconds though and she slammed her fist on the counter._

"_Who do you think you are telling me what to do and what not to do? And threatening my friends?! I hate you!" she yelled, walked out of the diner and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Luke behind who looked like he had been hit by a truck._

"_Oh, it's just the hormones, honey" Patty laughed and winked at him._

It had been the hormones and Luke should get his fare share of outbursts like this one. She would yell at him, throw him out just to come back minutes later, hug him and tell him how sorry she was.

Luke closed the diner door behind him and made his way home. It had been a long and exhausting day and he just wanted to take a shower and then spend some time with his family, make something to eat, if they hadn't eaten yet.

"_Luke! Luke!"he heard Lorelai's voice and felt that she shook him awake._

"_Mmh.. What?" he asked sleepily and rolled onto his back to face her, while she leaned slightly over him._

"_Luke I'm hungry", she whined and patted his chest repeatedly._

"_It's late. Sleep", he muttered and tried to turn back around, but she wouldn't let him and lay her head on his chest.  
_

"_Luke, your beautiful girlfriend and your five month old son are hungry", she whined and placed kisses on his naked chest._

"_He's not five months old yet. He's still in your womb, isn't born yet", he mumbled and placed a kiss on her forehead_

"_But it's your son… and he wants ice-cream with pickles", she pouted._

"_Then obviously it's your son, because that's a disgusting combo and only you would eat that", Luke mocked her and sat up._

"_So what do you want? I don't wanna go twice so tell me now" he told her and got out of bed._

"_Strawberry ice-cream with pickles and chocolate sauce. And add some sprinkles", she smiled brightly at him._

"_I think I'm gonna get sick now" he told her and made a disgusted face, but left the bedroom, walked downstairs into the kitchen and fixed her what she wanted._

"_Here, enjoy!" he said when he came back and handed her the bowl, before he lay back down to get some more sleep, because it was three o'clock in the morning._

"_Thanks, you're the best" she said and dug in._

It hadn't been the only time she had eaten disgusting combos like this one and knowing Lorelai Gilmore I'm sure you're not surprised.

Luke had got used to it with time, as long as she wasn't drinking coffee he had been okay with nearly everything. Red vines with ketchup, mashed potatoes with vanilla-sauce and oranges with cheese, he didn't even flinch.

There had been other times when he had more than just flinched.

"_Luke, for gods sake go upstairs and get her out of that bathroom", Emily ordered with a slight desperation in her voice, because it was the annual pre-Christmas party and Lorelai had locked herself into the bathroom upstairs. Luke had tried to get her out, Rory and Emily as well, but she refused._

"_I will. Hey Emily do you have a toolbox somewhere around here?" he asked, knowing his girlfriend he was aware that a last desperate measure might be needed._

"_I think somewhere in the basement. But don't damage that door, otherwise I will make the two of you pay for it and be assured that you wouldn't be able to", Emily said and marched off._

_Without the toolbox Luke climbed the stairs and knocked at the bathroom door._

"_Go away Luke" she yelled from the inside._

"_Lorelai…" he sighed.._

"_I said go away!" she yelled again._

"_How did you know it was me?" he asked then and tried to distract her, from whatever it was that made her lock herself into that room._

"_I know the way you knock" she replied and he heard her sniff._

"_Ah really?" he smiled and sat down in front of the door._

"_Don't be so smug, I know you are smiling that smug smile of yours", she said and he heard that she moved closer to the door as well._

"_Well, I know the way the bell sounds above the diner when you come in, so I would say we're even", he tried to calm her._

"_Really?" she asked doubtfully._

"_Really", he assured her._

"_You're a smooth talker Mr. Danes" she told him and he could hear the smile in her voice._

"_So are you gonna tell me why you're still in that bathroom then?" he asked her and hoped she wouldn't get upset again._

"_They're all staring at me and talking about me", she said._

"_Who?"_

"_The people down there. All of them. They are staring at my pregnant stomach and whispering "Look she got knocked up out of wedlock again. Little slut"", she said and sniffed again._

"_Lorelai they're not", he said and shook his head._

"_Yes they are. I know it! I saw it!" she yelled suddenly._

"_Okay, so they are. So what? I don't care and you shouldn't either", he told her._

"_But I do. I do care. I don't want them to talk about me like that. It's not like I wanna be friends with them, but I wanna show them that this is right. They don't need to know junior here was unplanned", she cried._

"_So what do you want me to do? I asked you to marry me and you said no.", he informed her._

"_Yes, because I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant"._

"_It wouldn't be like that, Lorelai. You know that I love you, right? And I would have asked you sooner or later, with or without Junior", he shrugged. What followed was silence and then he heard some sounds from inside, before the lock clicked and the door opened._

"_Really?" she asked, her hands on her six month pregnant stomach._

"_Really", he nodded and opened his arms for her to step into, which she did._

They had gotten married within a month. He had wanted to wait at first, but Lorelai had insisted on getting married as soon as possible, if she was pregnant or not.

She had found a dress in white, although she had insisted it was off-white, because she clearly wasn't a virgin anymore and her pregnant stomach was evidence for that.

Luke had reached their house and unlocked the door.

"Lorelai, I'm home" he called and dropped his keys on the desk, but he couldn't see her, so he walked upstairs.

"_Lorelai, I'm home" he called and walked into the house._

"_Close your eyes", she yelled from somewhere inside the house and he did as she told him. He felt her kiss him hello before she lead him into the house and into the living room of the crap shack._

_She stood in front of him, placed his hands on her belly and said "Open sesame"._

_When Luke opened his eyes he had to close them again, then re-open them, because he couldn't believe what he saw. _

_All the walls in the living room, and every other room, as far as he could see were orange. Bright, shiny orange._

"_What's this?" he asked her incredulously._

"_I read in a magazine today, that orange is good for babies, because they like the warmth of the color and feel welcome and loved", she smiled._

"_I told you to stay away from any paint! The fumes are not good for you or the baby", Luke said and got louder with every word. Lorelai stepped away from him and turned around._

"_I bought paint which isn't dangerous for us! Don't yell at me! I only did this because it's good for him", she yelled back._

"_And you couldn't wait for me to come back from the diner to paint?"_

"_No, because it would be too late then"_

"_He won't be born for another two months!" he yelled and turned around one time to take it all in._

"_But he can see the color" she insisted._

"_Oh no he can't see anything! He's inside of you and all he can see is the darkness in his crazy's mother's stomach"_

"_I'm not crazy! And again, don't yell at me!" she said and Luke left her in the living room and walked upstairs…orange everywhere. What she obviously didn't have the time to paint was covered with orange cloth._

"_You have completely lost it! Thank god we are moving next week and I don't have to deal with this orange nightmare any longer!" he yelled downstairs and ripped the clothes off the walls._

Luke looked into the kitchen and the dining room, but she wasn't there. So he decided to walk upstairs. Step by step he climbed up the stairs.

"_Mmmh I missed you" Lorelai sighed and kissed him passionately again. She slung her arms around his neck and slipped his jacket off, so that it fell on the floor._

"_What a nice greeting", he smiled and pressed her more tightly against him, stroking her belly with his thumb._

"_I was bored today. Sitting around all day in that huge empty house without my hunky husband is no fun" she said and kissed him again. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and found his own. They kissed and their tongues played while she pulled him to the stairs to make their way upstairs. But on the fourth step they nearly tripped and so she pressed Luke against the wall by the stairs, to kiss him even more passionately than before._

_After a while she unbuttoned his shirt and took it of and his undershirt followed soon after._

_She nibbled on his ear and her lips slowly made their way down to his neck, where she sucked and made him groan._

_He slid down the zipper of her jacket and was surprised when he saw that she only wore a bra underneath, which soon joined the grey jacket on the stairs._

_He massaged her breasts and briefly thought back to the beginning of her pregnancy when they had been sore and he hadn't been allowed to touch them. Now they were full and sensual and he lowered his mouth to kiss them._

"_Luke", Lorelai moaned and opened the zipper on his jeans, put her hands inside of his boxers and took him in her hands, what made him moan in response._

_She pushed his jeans and boxers down as well as her own sweats and then turned them around so she was leaning against the wall._

_When Luke saw what she had in mind, he pulled back and laughed out loud._

"_What?" she asked confused._

"_I'm sorry, but you're nine months pregnant and this certainly isn't going to work" he said and motioned to her position._

"_You don't wanna sleep with me? Am I that fat and repulsive that you don't want me anymore?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice._

"_Oh Lorelai, it's not that I don't want to, but we can't" he said and laughed again._

"_Ok", she huffed, turned around and stomped up the stairs as naked as she was._

"_Lorelai", he sighed and followed her, picked the clothes up before._

"_You don't want me anymore", she cried when he found her in the bedroom, but he wasn't freaked out by her tears anymore. Since the crazy hormones had taken over his crazy wife, he was used to her crying, laughing or screaming at any day or night-time._

"_Hey", he said and sat down beside her._

"_I never said I don't want to. Just doing it in that position isn't possible at the moment. Your stomach with this little guy is in the way" he said and placed a kiss on her belly._

"_We still have to christen the stairs" she sobbed and he had to laugh again and gathered her in his arms._

"_We can do that in a few weeks when he's born, okay?" he asked her and placed a kiss in her hair._

"_Okay", she nodded and looked up._

"_I think you can never christen a bed enough, right?" she grinned mischievously at him._

"_Nah, you can never do that", he agreed and kissed her._

"Dadadada", Sam gurgled when he saw his father enter the room and Lorelai, who held his hands while he tried to walk, looked up at her husband.

"Hey hubby", she smiled and kissed him, but they were interrupted by Sam's screams.

"Hey buddy, no need to get angry, daddy is right here" Luke laughed and took the boy from her and kissed his cheek several times.

"Did you have a nice day with your crazy mother?" he asked his eleven month old son, who smiled brightly at his father. His whole face lit up and he squealed with joy. His eyes, Luke's eyes, twinkled and his nose, Lorelai's nose, wrinkled when he laughed like this.

"Aren't you happy to see your daddy, you little traitor?!" Lorelai teased her son and tickled him, which caused him to laugh even louder. He squirmed in Luke's arms who started to bounce him up and down.

"Hey, hey, I am going to drop you Sam", Luke said and Sam squealed again.

"Not funny" Luke told him with a stern look, but his son just blew a raspberry and laughed again, before he hugged his father and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, the shower is also done now", Luke remarked dryly and Lorelai laughed as well.

"Oh the respect he has", she grinned and placed a kiss on her son's head.

"You take him, so I can shower?" he asked her and wanted to hand him over, but Sam, clung to his father, who immediately gave in with a sigh.

"Okay, we're taking a bath" he said and Lorelai laughed.

"I just hope the next one won't wrap you round his or her little finger like that", she said and Luke just rolled his eyes.

"He's a daddy's boy, what can I do?" he grinned then.

"Mmmh, he wasn't when I was still nursing him. And the next one will be such a momma's baby, just wait. Oh and put him to bed after the bath, so we can start making his future sibling" she winked and left the room.

"Crazy woman", Luke muttered.

There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness, I guess. Luke had that experienced once. And soon he would experience the madness called "pregnant Lorelai" again.

**The end**

**Please review**


End file.
